Mobile devices typically include a display screen and one or more components for providing user input to the device. In some cases, it may be advantageous for the user to provide touch input on a surface that overlays the display or other portion of the device. Some traditional touch sensors are configured to detect the presence and location of a touch on a surface using capacitive sensing techniques. However, many traditional touch sensors are not able to determine the magnitude or degree of force associated with a touch.